


Like a Dog

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Collars and leashes, F/F, That's it, that's the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline waits patiently in the bedroom of Princess Bubblegum, just like a dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Dog

Marceline sat in the middle of Bubblegum’s room. Practically naked, expect for the pink leather collar buckled snuggly around her grey neck, a strip of matching pink leather placed over her shoulder and down her spine.  She sat with her knees digging uncomfortably into the marble flooring. Despite the pain in her knees she sat with her back straight, hands curled up resting on her thighs.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

She repeated those words like a prayer in her mind as she kept her eyes closed, keep a calm exterior though the slight anxiety and impatience bubbling in the pit of her stomach grew much stronger every second. While she was only sitting there for ten minutes, it felt like an agonizing eternity.

This wasn’t the first time they’ve done this, or more accurately put; this wasn’t the first time _she’s_ done this. Far from. Granted, she’s never been in a relationship where she was in this position, always the other way around. When Bubblegum and her first tried it she was caught off guard when the seemingly fragile pink princess took dominance over her almost the second they started.

Marceline’s breathing hitched at the memory of that.

It never crossed her mind before that she would actually enjoy feeling submissive, but once she felt the other dominate her so, easily. She’s subtly tried anything she could do to get her to again. Bubblegum being one of the smartest people she’s ever met, if not the smartest. She caught on quite fast.

And that’s what led her to be waiting in the princess’s bedchambers like a damn dog waiting for their master to finally get back from work.

Work… The vampire queen looked over to the clock.

‘ _almost 10pm, she should be getting done by now. Just a little longer.’_ She thought to herself.

She started shifting uncomfortabley, her legs being numb for a while now.

“So impatient that you couldn’t even wait for me to come in to start?” Marceline heard that sugar voice come from right behind her. She whipped her head behind her looking a bit offended by the comment.

“I wasn’t doing anything. My legs are numb and your floor is uncomfortable. Ok??”

A hum was her response. It just screamed ‘sure you were’, the smile coming through in her voice and on her face. Marceline went to stand but was stopped by a hand pointing down at her and a firm tone telling her to stay put. She obeyed.

Pink hands grabbed and wrapped the leather leash around Bubblegum’s hands, in result pulling the older up slightly for her to lean in and give her a soft kiss. Just like that, a soft sweet kiss. No fire, no passion. Just a sweet kiss, no spice at all. Bubblegum’s smile widen as she saw the confusion in those red eyes staring up at her.

“Patience, we’ll get to that soon enough.” Bubbelgum pulled away, letting the other fall. She walked over to where her dresser stood. She carefully took off her golden tiara, placing it in what looked like a standing jewlery box with only two glass doors, and no drawers. It fit perfectly.

Marceline watched intently as the Princess in front of her moved her bubblegum pink hair over her shoulder and unbutton the few buttons along the back of her dress. The fabric slipping down her shoulders once her arms were at her side. An agonizing second and the satin dress was in a pool at the younger’s feet. She stepped out and bend down to pick it off the floor, slowly folding it and putting it on the desk.

Now only in her mismatched underwear she turning around, face still holding that smile.

“Tease,” Marceline quickly grumbled, and Bubblegum giggled.

“Of course! Now,” She walked over to where the vampire was still kneeling, “Behave and I’ll give you a reward.”

Marceline swallowed, already knowing exactly what it was.

Bubblegum wander over to the foot of her bed and sat down, sighing.

“You know, today was a hard day. I had to deal with no stop jabber about this and that. About the new laws trying to get passed. Upcoming parties, openings that I have to attened. Typical princess duties. But I’m used ot all that. You know what made today ridiculously tough for me?” She looked down to Marceline, she motioned for the grey skinned girl to come closer.

She did. And when she crawled up to Bubblegum’s knees, the leash was grabbed and so was her face. The princess’s thumb swiped across the other’s lips.

“I couldn’t help but think about you. On your hands and knees, just like this, doing whatever I saw. At my command. How your eyes glaze over when you’re lost in pleasure. How your face dusts pale blue when you suck on my fingers,” Her thumb slipped past those pale thin lips easily, pressing back the other’s forked tongue.

“How your voice becomes so frantic and fragile when you beg to cum.  Completely at my mercy. I got asked several times by Perppermint if I was alright. I couldn’t tell him what I was thinking about. How would I even explain to him that all day all I could focus on was how lovely the Vampire Queen herself looks with her face between my legs.” Bubblegum’s smile was still there, but instead of the sweetness like before it was of mischious and lust. Their gaze stayed connected.

“Marceline, I thought you only liked the taste of reds. But yet you always love to lick and taste me. Is it a lie? Or am I special?” Marceline’s face flushed and her gaze lowered ot the floor while she continued to lick on suck on the other’s thumb in her mouth.

“Am I special? Do you like how I taste?” Bubblegum romoved her pink digit and pulled up on the leash. Marceline’s red eyes looked up at her, the blue blush stuck to her cheaks and nodded.

“Yeah, I love how you taste Bonnibel.” While in public she hated it when Marecline used her actual name. It was casual and embarrassing when others would smile at it. But in truth the only reason was because she didn’t want anyone else thinking they could just say her name casually like that. She only wanted to her here name to dance off Marceline’s tongue.

“Well then, should I give you a taste then?” While she asked, she didn’t wait for the other to reply. She didn’t need a reply to know that the answer was a yes. She leaned back slightly and pushed her hips closer to the other.

She watched the other move her cold fingers to pull down her black panties, but before Marceline was able to even get a finger under the elastic band there was a tug on the collar in a silent command telling her ‘not yet’. Marceline kneeled like before, hands in her lap and she placed a kiss on the front of Bubblegum’s underwear. Gently stroking her tongue down the front. The burning heat seaping through the thin layer of clothe to warm her cool tongue.

She trailed her tongue over the forming wet patch all the way up to the hem and back. She inwardly smiled looking up to see the princess’s face struggeling to keep that smile of hers. Bubblegum sat forward without a word and lifted her hips up, Marceline taking the hint helped and pulled down the other’s panties. Tossing them over her shoulder once they were off. Marceline went back to work, only this time with not fabric coming between her and what she so badly wanted right now. Bieng mindful of her sharper teeth to carefully sucked on the others clit, pulling back slightly to give quick short licks before going back to the careful sucks

Bubblegum fisted her hands into the black tangled mess of hair and pushed the others face closer, not paying any mind to when she felt the light poke of fangs against her lower regions. Marceline moved her long forked tongue as best she could considering that the other was pushing her closer. Not that she really minded. It made her feel wanted in some way or another.

Her tongue slide passed the princess’s slick entrance and reached as far as she could. Smiling when she heard a small moan come from about her. She moved her tongue out and licked up to her clit carefully and teasingly curling her tongue over it, and then licked back down and her tongue entered again. Tasting her.

After a few minutes of doing this she felt the grip on her hair tighten and push her even harder. She decided to stop the teasing and pay all her attention to the sensative clit. Moving her tongue against it as best she could in her position.

“Oh Gloob~!” Bubblegum mewled as she rode out her orgasm. Holding Marceline in place before letting her grip relax. The other pulled back slightly. Looking up into bubblegum’s green eyes with a slight triumph in her red ones.

Bubblegum, out of breath, pulled Marceline up onto the bed with her by the leash. Marceline crawled up halfway before being pushed down by the shoulders and have the weight of the princess on her to hold her down.

Once again bubblegum wrapped that leash around her hand to close the space between the two and slammed their mouths together. She didn’t mind the slight taste of herself to be honest, she was more than used to it by now. She forced her tongue into the cold mouth that belonged to the queen, quickly set on exploring as if she never had before. Mapping down where every tooth, every crevace was. While their tongues danced, her free hand moved around the vampire’s chest. Dragging her nails across every now and again, leaving risen trails behind. Marceline sighed into her mouth as her forked tongue danced across the roof of her mouth.

Bubblegum pulled back, face on fire. Marceline relaxed a bitand allowed the princess ontop of her plant kisses down her jaw, down her neck- _Oh my Glob._

Bubblegum was sucking hard over the two puncture bites that scarred her neck, biting down then licking hard. They were healed, they healed along time ago, but the skin was still sensative. And Bubblegum knew just how to tease the patch of skin that would have the vampire writhing.

Bubblegum moved on and planted smaller kisses and bruises along the pale neck and collar bone. Her free hand traveling down and setting a slow place rubbing the other’s clit.

“Should I let you get off?” Bubblegum breathily ask, lifting her head up slightly to look at Marceline. Marceline whined slightly at the painfully slow pace.

“I already got what I needed, and I know for a fact you enjoyed it maybe even more than I did. So tell me, what do you need?” Bubblegum rubbed slightly faster with the question.

“Please,”.

“That’s not an answer Marceline,”.

“Please, I need this, I need to cum. Please Bubblegum!” The rubbing got faster.

“What’s my name? You know my name, I’ve heard you say it so many times. You say it to spite me, but not when you absolutely need me. And you need me right now, don’t you?” Bubblegum bit into the skin just above the vampire’s breast.

“Fuck! Yes, Bonnibel! I need you! I need this! Please Bonnibel!” Marceline’s eyes closed tightly and her brows knitted as Bubblegum smiled against the skin and hurried her movements. Listening to the voice just above her mutter her name over and over again as if she was the other’s own God.

Marceline’s back slightly arched up as she climaxes, shivers shocking up her spine. Bubblegum pulled her hand away and smiled down at her. Her smile like in the beginning. Sweet and kind.  The vampire lays there completely out of it for the moment. Bubblegum reaches behind her neck and unlatches the collar, tossing it with a clank across the room.

She moves them around so they are under the privacy of blankets. That’s when Marceline comes back to their world, she wraps her arms tightly around the Princess’s waist and snuggles up into her form arm.

Bubblegum looks down at her, “You behaved well my Queen. And I promised you a reward if you did.”

Marecline, may being in the world , said nothing but instead was chewing her nail and looking up at Bubblegum with wide eyes as if she had no idea what the other was talking about. Bubblegum shifted to lay on her side and guided Marceline’s head to her neck. She held her breath as she felt that freezing pang of her pink skin being pierced and the sudden coolness of her fleshes color being quite literally drained from her.

The color warmed Marceline. Yes, she ate reds. She enjoyed this pink even more. It was gentle and filled her entire body with warmth that stayed with her for hours. She loved it and never wanted ot lose this privlege of being able to taste such a color. She snuggled into the crook of Bubblegums neck and wrapped her arms more tightly around her.

“I love you so much Bonnibel,” She muttered into the skin.

“I love you too Marceline,” Bubblegum’s eyes closed.

“So very much,”  
  
~~~~FIN~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahahaa, i'm so tired right now oh my God. I'm sorry, i always enjoyed the thought of Marceline in a collar. Ahh, a girl can dream can't she? 
> 
> I'm not sure if i'm out of ideas just yet. But ideas are always welcomed~! Also can i ask why that each time i'm writing junk like this and i change the song i chose a really sad and depressing song pops on?


End file.
